Dias de lluvia
by The writer 9711
Summary: Tras la tragedia y los tormentosos días después de ella, un pequeño rayo de luz aparece suficiente para calmar los corazones heridos (Lo siento soy terrible para los summary) Meixkouichi


Días de lluvia

Biip Biip

Una cansada mano apago la alarma que retumbaba por toda la habitación y con un suspiro el joven Sakakibara kouichi lentamente se levantó de su cama.

-así que es hoy eh

Una vez más suspiro al percatarse que día era hoy el día en que volvería a su escuela tras la muerte de su tía Reiko, así con la mayor fuerza de voluntad que logro conseguir se preparó para emprender su viaje.

Al salir de su habitación se encontró con la misma escena que recordaba desde que regreso del hospital, un silencio absoluto que fue aun peor para el pobre chico cuando empezó a comer su desayuno tranquilamente, por momento el soñaba con que su tía entrara por la puerta de la cocina dándole los buenos días con una sonrisa antes de comenzar una conversación animada, sin embargo un dolor le llego al corazón tan fuerte que hizo que derramara una lagrima al recordar que eso era imposible ya que el la había matado, no más bien simplemente la había regresado a done estaba antes había hecho lo correcto, había hecho lo mejor para todos sus compañeros y sus familias entonces porque le dolía tanto, claro porque había perdido a alguien muy importante para él, sacudiendo la cabeza se levantó de la silla dispuesto a irse rumbo a su escuela.

-Me voy.- el chico castaño grito para que sus abuelos lo escucharan antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y salir al nublado día que lo esperaba

Su caminar era lento y despreocupado, ya no tenía que estar alerta al salir a la calle como lo había hecho los meses pasados, se había ido la maldición se había ido en su totalidad bueno al menos para sus compañeros de este año ya que probablemente volvería el siguiente año cobrando más víctimas, el aún no lo entendía ¿que era esta maldición?, acaso un ente sobrenatural, acaso una simple coincidencia, acaso una mala jugada del destino cada vez que él se preguntaba eso mil y un teorías le nacían para no llegar a ninguna respuesta, una leve brisa fría acompañada de pequeñas gotas que luego se transformaron en grandes gotas obligaron al chico a abandonar sus pensamientos y comenzar a correr hasta que la tormenta se hizo tal que tuvo que optar por refugiarse bajo el techo de una cafetería, en ese lugar miro su reloj 10 minutos para que las clases comenzaran, dejo salir otro suspiro al entender que no llegaría a la escuela, así que disponiéndose a entrar dio media vuelta pero por el rabillo del ojo noto a alguien muy familiar.

-acaso es…Misaki.-el chico pensó para sí mismo mientras veía a la figura acercarse poco a poco más al lugar a donde estaba el parado

Debido a la lentitud de la persona y la poca visibilidad por la tormenta el chico tuvo que esperar para confirmarlo, sin embargo su presentimiento era cierto ahí caminando lentamente como si la tormenta no existiera para ella o como si tuviera alguna clase de escudo mágico que la protegiera del agua, iba caminando la joven chica de piel blanca, cabello negro y su característico parche en el ojo izquierdo, que ocultaba un secreto que casi nadie conocía solo él y la portadora del parche, quien venía en un paso lento era la compañera de clase y amiga de Kouichi, Misaki Mei el solo verla hizo que el joven chico dejara salir una ligera sonrisa y se olvidara del mal día que estaba viviendo, así que sin poder aguantar su emoción y sin preocuparse por lo que la gente pensara el grito para llamar su atención.

-heeeeeey Misaki, por aquí

Súbitamente la chica se detuvo y volteo hacia la dirección de donde la voz venía con su clásica mirada inexpresiva tratando de averiguar quién la llamaba, notando al chico castaño ella reanudo su caminar pero esta vez hacia donde él se encontraba

-Buenos días Misaki.- le dijo el chico cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

-buenos días Sakakibara kun, la chica respondió con total calma

-supongo que te dirigías a la escuela no.- la chica no dijo palabra alguna solo asintió lentamente.- aun con esta tormenta, enserio no sé cómo no te incomoda caminar en una situación así

-yo lo encuentro relajante.- le respondió su amiga casi en un susurro y sin cambiar su expresión- además que ya casi es hora de que comiencen las clases

-mal momento para no ser inexistentes no, así no tendríamos este problemas.- trato de bromear el chico pero la chica frente a el no cambio su expresión, un momento después Misaki comenzó a hablar.- creo que deberíamos seguí adelante si no queremos tener problemas

-espera.- antes de que se pudiera dar la vuelta él le tomo la mano, lo que provocó que el chico se sonrojara y ella aun con su seria expresión temblara un poco

-¿qué pasa sakakibara kun?- le pregunto la chica tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz debido a la acción tan repentina del castaño

-no… no voy a dejar que salgas con la tormenta así, me preocupo por ti que tal si pescas un resfriado, no lo mejor es que esperemos a que pase la tormenta

-pero…- la chica trato de protestar pero ante la mirada decidida del chico y el firme pero suave agarre de su mano, ella desistió estando de acuerdo con su idea.- está bien, pero que hacemos mientras

-ven pasemos a la cafetería te invito algo caliente para que pase este frio- sin soltar su mano el chico se dio media vuelta y entro a la cafetería sin notar como su amiga sonreía ligeramente al notar lo suave que su mano era

Una vez dentro de la cafetería ambos pidieron una bebida caliente que el chico pago inmediatamente y se dirigieron a una de las mesas del local, donde se podía apreciar perfectamente la tormenta en todo su esplendor, mientras el silencio reinaba la pequeña cafetería casi desierta no era para sorprender al ser un lunes por la mañana, y mientras afuera la tormenta arreciaba ambos chicos estaban en silencio sumidos en un pensamiento similar, justo lo que acababa de ocurrir hace un momento, ella más confundida por lo que sintió en ese momento algo que jamás había experimentado difícil para ella misma de explicarlo, era la misma sensación que había tenido cuando él le dijo que la llamaría, la misma sensación que había experimentado cuando el la había defendido de todos sus compañeros sin importarle arriesgar su propia vida, la misma sensación cuando el sin importarle sus advertencias nunca la dejo sola, y por más que le daba vueltas no podía llegar a una conclusión solo sabía que cuando estaba al lado de kouichi jamás se sentiría sola, mientras el joven aun podía sentir la calidez que la mano de su amiga le había dejado, quien diría que por un momento pensó que ella era un muerto viviente o alguna clase de fantasma, quien diría que él se terminaría sintiendo así y es que a diferencia de la chica él tenía muy claro sus sentimientos

"Sakakibara kouichi estaba enamorado de Misaki Mei"

Como se dio cuenta fácil, el día que despertó en el hospital tras su incidente lo primero que vio fue a una chica dormida en una silla al lado de su cama, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la noche del incidente pero por como Misaki lucia parecía que no se había despegado del hospital y fue en el momento que la vio despertar que le llego esa realización de golpe, como si un rayo le hubiese caído encima, todas sus preguntas fueron contestadas

¿Por qué nunca la dejo sola? Porque la amaba

¿Por qué tenía miedo de que ella no fuese real? Porque la amaba

¿Por qué desafío al mundo entero por ella? Porque la amaba

¿Por qué confió en sus palabras y tomo la "vida" de su propia tía? Porque la amaba

Pero que podía el hacer, tenía miedo en este momento ya se sentía solo y la chica frente a él era su único rayo de esperanza si lo perdía el pobre chico temía volverse loco por la depresión, así que por el momento prefería mantenerse callado y solo esperar

-¿crees que la tormenta pase pronto?- la pregunta de la chica lo obligo a volver al mundo real

-sí, si miras con atención a diferencia de cuando entramos la intensidad ha bajado.- la respuesta del chico hizo pensar a su amiga que miro por la ventana para observar la lluvia.- tienes razón, eres muy observador Sakakibara-kun

-es solo costumbre, antes si no estaba muy atento a mis alrededores sentía que en cualquier momento podría morir… es increíble que finalmente haya acabado todo no te parece

-si, finalmente estamos libres de eso, ahora ya no tendrás problemas en llevarte bien con todos tendrás un montón de nuevos amigos, quizá tantos que ya no me necesites a mi.- esa última frase la dijo en un susurro mientras se forzaba una sonrisa

-no digas tonterías.- ante tal respuesta ella lo miro directo a los ojos.- nunca voy a dejar de necesitarte… digo…...este…..no importa que tantos amigos tenga tu siempre vas a ser muy importante para mi.- palabras directas del corazón que hicieron a ambos guardar silencio

1….2…..3…..4…5…..6 pasaron los segundos sin que ninguno pudiese decir nada y tiempo en el que evitaron el contacto visual, no fue hasta que la chica se levantó y se dio vuelta que dio una sencilla respuesta a su comentario

-ya veo.-Con voz monótona y simple como siempre, pero evitando mostrarle el ligero sonrojo que había adquirido dio unos pasos más y se volvió a detener para agregar.- entonces si es así llámame por mi nombre.- con esas palabras camino hacia la entrada pero al no escuchar ningún ruido por parte de él se volvió a detener.- la tormenta finalmente paro es mejor si nos apuramos para r a la escuela, vamos kouichi-kun

El escucharla pronunciar su nombre lo hizo sonreír y levantarse de inmediato de su silla y expresar con mucha alegría.- si vamos a la escuela Mei, con eso ambos chicos salieron rumbo a su escuela

Caminaron en un silencio agradable por las calles húmedas a causa de la recién terminada lluvia hasta que por fin lograron arribar a su escuela justo a tiempo para el segundo periodo y tal parecía que no habían sido los únicos pues la mitad de sus compañeros aun no llegaban y quien lo haría ya era costumbre para los chicos de la clase 9-3 ser precavidos, quizá una costumbre que llevarían hasta la muerte.

-Parece que no fuimos los únicos que llegamos tarde Kouichi-kun

-sí, parece que por más que la maldición allá terminado todavía es difícil regresar a una vida normal

-sí, tomara tiempo sanar las heridas que causo.- esas palabras le llegaron profundo a Kouichi, tiempo…. eso de verdad curaría sus heridas

Al final solo habían llegado 11 alumnos a la clase de ese día quizás sonaba muy pocos pero también había que considerar que solo quedaban 19 sobrevivientes de la clase y parecía que los otros 8 llegarían tare o al menos no aparecían ese día, así que la clase dio inicio con el profesor Chibiki al frente, tal parece que según los nuevos recuerdos tras el suicidio de su profesor frente a ellos fue Chibiki, el que tomo a la clase, algo que solo Kouichi y Mei sabían que no era cierto, pero no valía la pena hablar sobre eso

Mientras el profesor daba su clase Kouichi no podía dejar de suspirar ante la tormenta que se había vuelto a desatar afuera y lo vacío que su aula se sentía, aun podía recordar a sus compañeros charlando y riendo, no podía creer la cantidad de funerales que siguieron posteriores a la noche de la catástrofe a los que él ni siquiera pudo asistir a causa de su recaída y por culpa de eso no pudo darles ese último adiós , pero se lo podía imaginar las madres llorando, el rostro de desconsuelo de los padres, hermanos y hermanas que no creían que eso de verdad fuera cierto y él lo sabía, lo que era el perder a alguien tan querido deseando que hubieses sido el en su lugar

-que tal tu Sakakibara.-la voz de su profesor lo saco de su transe

-yo…perdone me lo podría repetir

-pregunte que si tu quisieras ser el nuevo representante de la clase…. Ya sabe después que sus dos compañeros los anteriores representantes….. Fallecieran.- lo había olvidado tanto Akazawa como Kazami habían muerto lo que significaba que la clase necesitaría un nuevo representante sin embargo ese no seré yo

-Agradezco que me tome en cuenta pero debo declinar su propuesta en estos momentos no me siento dispuesto a ser el representante

-lo comprendo

Con eso el profesor siguió buscando un representantante pero no llego a nada así que se decidió que se elegiría uno al día siguiente que estuviéramos todos

Cuando finalmente termino el día tome mis cosas y Salí del aula a un ritmo lento tratando de perder el mayor tiempo posible

-Kouichi-kun, espera.- la voz de mi Mei me detuvo

-que pasa Mei, acaso paso algo

-no, solo….yo.- Kouchi noto inmediatamente como su amiga empezaba a dudar de las palabras que quería decir, así que él prefirió intervenir

-oye Mei te gustaría hacer algo antes de ir a casa

Ante la pregunta de Kouichi, Mei solo pudo agachar su cabeza y responder con voz poco audible un simple -está bien.- pero esta vez el chico fue capaz de ver la ligera sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro

Ninguno de los dos tenía nada planeado simplemente caminaron hasta detenerse en el viejo parque donde ambos se sentaron a mirar las nubes grises que aun rondaban por el cielo

-Sabes tienes razón este clima es muy relajante.- el joven chico trato de romper el hielo con una afirmación al azar

-sí, es muy tranquilizador además que puedes pasar horas viendo el cielo perdiéndote en su inmensidad.- la chica como siempre le contesto muy tranquila.-

-además que acompaña perfectamente al ambiente que hay actualmente de nuestro salón

-sí, todos están muy deprimidos

-crees que lo que resta del año sea igual

-creo que estas cosas tardan mucho tiempo en sanar, no es así Kouichi kun

-si supongo…. Pero mientras tengas a alguien con quien poder compartir tu dolor creo que es más fácil que las heridas sanen

-tú ya tienes a alguien.- a chica le pregunto tranquilamente aunque por dentro se moría de la expectativa

-sí, yo lo tengo.- Kouchi por más que quiso fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir, mientras se gritaba interiormente por no poder decirle a la chica lo que sentía

-a muy bien.- una respuesta fría fue todo lo que obtuvo de la chica que estaba muy pensativa, y no fue hasta minutos después que ella volvió a hablar.- Kouichi kun puedo preguntarte algo

-si claro

-porque no tomaste el cargo de represéntate si e profesor Chibiki especialmente te lo pidió a ti

-porque será…. Bueno no creo que sería un buen represéntate además no creo que los demás chicos de la clase quisieran que alguien a quien culpan de iniciar la tragedia este año estuviera al frente d ellos

Mei se quedó pensativa por un momento antes de suspirar y comenzar a hablar.- si tan solo supieran, las cosas que tuviste que hacer por ellos, todo lo que sacrificaste, estoy segura que te rogarían para que fueras su representante

-no quiero que lo sepan la mayoría de ellos creen que yo lo inicie ahora si supieran que mate a alguien mi carga seria aún más pesada

-me odias verdad.- esas palabras hicieron que el chico se levantara de golpe incrédulo por lo que oyó

-que dices porque habría de hacerlo, como podría hacerlo

-pues si en aquí momento no te hubiese contestado y no te hubiese dicho dónde estaba, hubiese sido yo quien hubiese matado a Mikami sensei, no tu así no sufrirías por haber matado a tu propia tía, por eso….por eso entiendo si me odias.- ella agacho su cabeza esperando alguna palabra de odio del chico, algo que finalmente la dejara derramar las lágrimas que ir tanto tiempo había estado guardando, sin embargo no hubo palabra alguna mucho menos odio lo único que recibió fue un abrazo del chico castaño, algo que la dejo tatamente impactada

-como podría odiarte por algo así Mei, como podría si le pude dar a ella el último adiós que no le pude dar la primera vez que la mataron, como te podría odiar si estabas dispuesta a cargar con toda a carga yo no te odio para nada, al contrario yo te…..-el casi lo dice sin embargo su miedo lo detuvo una vez más y soltó el abrazo.- y quizás no pude hacer mucho por mi tía, o por los chicos de la clase lo único que puedo hacer es ayudarte compartiendo lo pesado de esta carga y tratando de hacer que los momentos de dolor sean menos duros yo solo puedo estar contigo

-es una promesa.- la chica de la mirada seria lo vio con ojos llenos de esperanza

-sí, es una promesa, estaré siempre junto a ti Mei porque….te amo.-lo dijo finalmente el chico lo dijo pero no por valentía o decisión fue algo que simplemente se le salió y el impacto de sus propias palabras se le podían notar, mientras la chica esas palabras solo la hicieron estar más segura de lo que iba a hacer

-M...Mei yo.- el chico en su mente buscaba alguna excusa que lo sacara de eso sin embargo eso no fue necesario

-Koiuichi kun… gracias por todo.- eso fue lo único que el chico escucho antes de sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos por un muy breve instante pero suficiente para que el chico olvidara todas sus dudas, finalmente cuando se separaron Kouichi fue testigo de la escena más impactante de su joven vida

Estaba parada frente a el Misaki Mei con una gran sonrisa, y su mirada desbordaba lágrimas de felicidad una imagen que sin duda se quedara en la mente del chico para toda su vida, una imagen que le hizo comprender que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Aun por el shock de las acciones de la chica, el no noto cuando ella se alejó rápidamente de él, sino hasta que su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar cosa que lo trajo al mundo real, viendo a Mei parada muy lejos de el pero aun así noto que ella sostenía algo contra su oído, indiscutiblemente su nuevo celular, así que le contesto esperando a escuchar que le tenía que decir

-Yo también te amo Kouichi kun.- con esas sencillas palabras ella le colgó y le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara a ella, a lo que he chico aun anonadado solo pudo sonreír y comenzar a caminar para reunirse con ella

Mientras la joven chica trataba de ocultar su sonrojo producto de su declaración esperando al chico que venía hacia ella mientras guardaba su celular con un último pensamiento

-supongo que estos celulares no son tan malos después de todo

Así al llegar a donde ella se encontraba, Kouichi tomo la mano de Mei y siguieron caminando bajo esas grandes nubes grises que aún seguían en el cielo pero que parecía que no llovería en un futuro cercano.

 _ **Compañeros lectores mucho gusto, este es mi primer fanfic espero sea el primero de muchos en esta ocasión elegí hacer una pequeña historia de Another esperando que les agrade aunque sea un poco, solo quería tomar ese breve espacio para saludar y desearles un buen inicio de año, se depide The Writer 9711**_


End file.
